Understanding The Insane
by ReadyMadePhotographer
Summary: Complete AU And OOC. Katniss is the new verbal filter-less girl at a private boarding school, watch as she makes friends with people who anywhere else would be classed as insane, and she goes through a school life when insanity is the complete norm.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy, New Story! I would Like to have two reviews before I continue! It's complete OOC, AU. In this story it's not Panem, It's just the USA.**_

_Smile, Katniss Smile, Go on, show those pearly whites, _I shoved the sides of my mouth up, smiling as large as I possibly could, gripping the steering wheel until my knuckles turned almost ivory white, The impossibly fake smile still on my lips.

_Yes Katniss, you look lovely. This will convince your new classmates your friendly, you can actuall- _My Thoughts were interrupted by my younger sisters squeaky high pitched voice.

"Katniss, You look like a child rapist. Please stop, your scaring me"

The grin fell instantly, my usual scowl taking back it's residence on my face "Yeah? At least I don't sound like a mouse filled with helium whose attempting, but failing might I add, to sing soprano" I retorted half-heartedly, my head falling against the thin black ring that controlled both mine and my sisters life, hoping nothing more than to run into a wild giraffe who escaped from the local zoo and soles purpose in life was to save me from my first day at 'Kholision boarding school' the school for 'privileged' children, AKA the school for children who like to see how far they can get one another noses up the other ones anus.

Prim just rolled her eyes as I carried on down the long highway stretch, our bags jostling in the back seat, and Prims annoying natter carrying over my Mix CD. I lifted my head and slammed it down again, and again, and again, planning to continue until I, at the very least, got a concussion.

'Kat-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass, We're Heee-areeee" She screeched in an attempt of a New York accent, slamming her tiny hand into the side of my head, I looked up hopefully only to be greeted with more road

"I Hate You." I Murmered Stepping on the gas so we could get to our destination just that little bit faster

"You Love Me." And with that I sped down the motorway.

_*~*ZOMG WE IS IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE *~*_

4 Hours later of my sisters voice, angry rock and catchy folk music later we had arrived at a Gigantic Victiorian-esque house, A Sign in big brass letters on the outside of the gate 'Kholision Boarding School'

"Well, Lay me down and fuck my sideways, our school looks like a place you'd find fecking Freddy Kruger In, If I Die Prim. I swear to god I will kill you if I hear one note of ABBA played at my funeral" Prim rolled her eyes before hopping out and pressing on a button to open the gates, They slowly opened, squeaking. Somewhere in the distance, I swear to you, I could hear the star wars theme tune, Prim Hopped back in ignoring my sweating brow and non-stop blinking

"Right, Well carry on then" She cried, slapping my arm.

I stepped on the gas again, driving over what I'm sure are dead peoples bones and organs, or Gravel… whatever

_ZOMG Katniss, I think we're gonna die. We're gonna get murdered. Katniss I never knew when to say it… But I love you man._

_I love you too Barbados _I thought back to the voice in my head, a permanent fixture since I hit puberty, when which telling your mother about will get you sent to 'Dr. Trinkets Therapy, Specializing in Children and Adolescence' And Trust Me, Dr. Trinkint, Or Effie, as she insisted being called was not excatcly sane herself. So Barbados stayed. I just learnt to keep him inside my mind.

I climbed out of the old jeep, looking around warily "Prim, what do we do now?" I asked turning to her, my grey eyes widening, looking about the new surroundings, feeling a bit like a baby deer. Cautious and scared.

"Um, I don't know Katniss. Go to the office" her tone was dull and emotionless

"Where's the of-" She interrupted me by pointing at a large sign reading office. "Well that answers that" I muttered following behind her.

**Hope You Like It, Sorry it's short the more reviews the longer the chapter, So Review ^_^ YAAAAAAAAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Girlfriiiiieends! So yeah, we got 5 reviews last chapter and this was gonna be put up AGES AGO, but someone, not pointing fingers *cough* Mum *cough*, but someone wiped my laptops. No I'm not sure how she did it either but… well… you guys have mothers right? Then no explanation is needed. And then my Laptop decided 'You know what would be fuuny? If I blew up on you and leave with you absolutely no way of contacting the outside world.. aren't I the greatest?' Well while I do love you Burt, Dying is not acceptable. Not after I killed the microwave.**

**So I've completely changed the whole chapter, so there is an alternative way the story could go :O Yeah, mindfucked. So, 3 reviews on the chapter? Then we'll have 8 all together. Then next chapter ^_^**

**Also **_THIS TYPE OF FONT (AKA ITALIC) = BARBADOS_

**A bold text in the story = our darling Katniss' thoughts.**

_"Um, I don't know Katniss. Go to the office" her tone was dull and emotionless_

_"Where's the of-" She interrupted me by pointing at a large sign reading office. "Well that answers that" I muttered following behind her._

As she held the door open for me I could see the warning in her eyes _don't mess this, _I pretended not to notice as I walked past allowing my old brown satchel to hit her on the side of her face

"Katniss-" I turned to her and blinked, waiting for the, no doubt, bitchy bollocking I was about to receive "-Did you just purposely shove your bag into my face?"

I blinked again "Well, No. If it hit you it was by pure accident… geez you're so paranoid, why would I go out of my way just to hurt you?"

"Katniss if it were an accident it would've hit my legs, you just picked up your bag and shoved it in my face."

_You didn't think that through did you white girl?_

**Barbados you aren't black**.

_Does that stop you from being white? No. If I may say so you just got owned, white girl. Now answer the thing. _I turned back to my sister, her small pinched face looking up at me expectantly, like a rat.

"You have absolutely no proof" I answered back keeping my face neutral

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, looking like a goldfish before just rolling her eyes and walking to the receptionist desk. I shared a mental fist bump with Barbados before slowly following behind her taking in the features of the rather large room, decked with bottle green seats and silver bookshelves, pieces of student's art decorated the room in frames and glass cases, there was a wall filled with many certificates that sat beside another door _probably the principles office._

I sighed, _best I remember where that is_, and turned to the large mocha skinned woman who sat behind the sparkling white desk her dark curls falling out from under an old sun hat and her plump lips moving a mile a minute as she nattered on the phone.

'Oh wone secund Babra, My new studunts are heare" She cried into the mouthpiece as she finally spotted me and my mole of a sister, her strong Jamaican accent easily carrying through the large reception. She slammed the phone down with such a force I'm surprised it did not shatter into a million tiny electric pieces, and turned her large grin to us as I slowly shuffled my way to her desk to stand beside Prim "You Must be Katnees and Preemrose Evardeen, One secand I shall call my bouy to help choo" she said quickly, not leaving a gap for either myself or it to reply before she rolled her office chair back to one of the many doors planted around the room and shouted into it 'CINNA, GET DOWN HEARE, WE HAVE NEW STUDUNTS! CINNA NOW BOUY!' She then easily rolled back to us with a grace I envied on the portable chair, a skill I was yet to master.

_That's because you're a bloody twat_ , Barbados butted in easily

**And you're now apparently bloody British, Now shut up before I go all Jackie Chan on yo' A— **My inner ass-whooping was interrupted as a tall half cast boy entered wearing all black apart from the thin gold chain around his neck.

_Bow chicka bow wow, I wouldn't mind a slice on that chocolate cake_ My mental companion leered at the boy who couldn't be much older then me, if not my age. His deep hazel eyes caught my eyes easily and I could only bring to tear them away when I heard the loud man like snorts spilling from Prickrose

'What?' I asked her sharply, only for the noises coming from her mouth to increase in sound. Cinna coughed catching my attention and I turned to him again, smiling sweetly as I did

"What I believe your sister to be laughing at is my earlier statement, which you must've not heard"

"Well… What was it?" I asked smiling larger, ignoring the pain at the corners of my mouth. I was not made to smile.

"That you'd look quite pretty if you were to shave your monobrow" My face fell quickly and I mentally stabbed him repeatedly with a tooth pick.

"Bitch please, I don't have a monobrow." I know I didn't. I've made sure I haven't since I hit 12 and little bitch Delly Cartwright took the piss out've me for having one. Well when she woke with no eyebrows I was the one laughing… And facing 6 months of grounding. But details.

"No you don't. I was simply just trying to make a joke, I apologise…?"

"Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen" _Great you're fucking James bond now. How are we ever gonna taste that fine piece of fair-trade chocolate if you don't get your game on bitch?_

**I could take my shirt off? **

_Your tittybojangles will not help the situation, But I respect your dedication to the cause._

**Thanks Barbados. **Cinna coughed again and I smiled at him, completely ignoring what ever he's said to me.

After an awkward pause of my grinning at him like an idiot he spoke again "Well ma' wants me to help you bring your bags to your room" Oh yes! The receptionist! Where was that beautiful woman, I need to thank her for creating Cinna. I hastily looked around for the large Jamaican woman only to be faced with bitter disappointment, as she was clearly not in the room. She must've left to kill herself when she realised she'd have to listen to Prim's voice almost everyday, I felt for a sister.

"You two are aware that the rooms we're placed in are for age, not gender. We're a co-ed school." Cinna mentioned picking up a couple of mine and Prim's bags, us both quickly scrambling to pick up the remaining ones and following him up a large spiralling staircase both nodding.

_Look's like we're in Hogwarts now Katniss._

I ignored Barbados in favour for watching Cinna's arse as he strutted up the steps. So what if it's blatantly obvious he rather attends BBQ's for a hot dog then a trusted Mexican for a taco. He's got a nice arse.

**So views? I need reviews to pay for my train ticket too London, and my lawyer for when I get sued for sexual harassment against David Tennnt.**

**If you have any songs that you think are perfect for Cato and Katniss' relationship please tell me!**

**Or any prompts and ideas XD I have a whole playlist dedicated to 'Kato' On my iPod, I was thinking of YouTubing it… what d'ya think?**

**ALSO I NEED BETA! Anyone! Please and Thankyou!**

**Muchos Love Darlings**

**ReadyMadePhotographer**


	3. Requests

**Alright, Not another Chapter! Deepest apologies m'dears But I have a bit of a problem!**

**I can't decided Katniss and Prim's roomates, and I thought maybe you guys had some requests?**

**I know we all want Cinna and Katniss to roommate, But I've decided that Barbados would rape him. Not the best.**

**So I've put Katniss with Johanna but that's all so far**

**and Prim with Rue**

**So please Help!**

**PS, I'm missing 'the voice' for this -_-, Shows my dedication.**

**And also links to the 'KATO' playlist on my profile**


	4. Chapter 4

omg lol, Hey reviwer subscriber people

omg those author notes are the cringiest (is that a word?) thing ever

Right anyway, so I won't ever update this like ever again as I have sort of left the fandom. I mean don't get me wrong, I love THG, but i'm not an invested fan anymore so lyk idk man

does someone want to take this on or...?

I actually forgot about this whole site for ages, I came on here to read a Jily(?) fic my friend suggested.

But yeah, just PM me or something if you want in on the worst fanfiction ever (aka this)

ReadyMadePhotographer

(god i haven't used that username in years)


End file.
